katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
610
Subadult Female '''(female per Ranger Dave 11/09/2017 09:30 comment ) '''Year First Identified: 2015 as young subadult (possibly an abandoned yearling) 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 'Identification:' This is a very small, young subadult beear with a poofy blond coat and dark legs. This bear has a prominent shoulder hump, tall hips, and a dark face. An indent above the top right hip is visible, and speculated to be a scar from a wound sustained in 2015. A smaller scar is also visible on the back of the left heal. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 610 has been seen scavengering for fish in the lower river area in fall of 2015 and 2016. Extremely skittish in 2015 and 2016, 610 immediately left the area when other bears approached. Due to 610's behavior, it has been speculated that this bear was abandoned as a yearling cub in 2015. 'Life History:' 2015 & 2016 from 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34: Little is known about this subadult bear. She has been seen scavenging for fish in the lower river area in both fall 2015 and fall 2016. Due to 610's size and behavior in 2015 and 2016, it has been speculated that this bear was abandoned as a yearling cub in 2015. Survival is difficult for all brown bears, and those difficulties (predation, starvation, disease, etc.) are magnified for a bear that has had limited protection and learning experience. 610 has shown incredible resiliency by overcoming the challenges presented thus far, and will need to continue to live cautiously and take advantage of any opportunity she is presented with in order to survive. Some cam viewers speculate that 610 is the 2015 abandoned yearling of 171. In 2014, 171 returned to the Brooks River area with two very tiny spring cubs. The smaller, darker of those two spring cubs was lost during the 2014 season. When last observed in fall of 2014, 171 was still caring for her remaining larger, lighter spring cub. The remaining spring cub resembles 610. '2014:' In 2014, 610 is suspected to be a spring cub. If 610 is the offspring of 171 as some cam viewers suspect, the following 171 family group history from 2014 would be part of 610's life history: 171 returned to Brooks Camp on July 7, 2014 with her 1st known litter of cubs, two very tiny springers. Sometime during the 2014 season, between late July and early September 171 lost the smaller, darker spring cub. On September 7, 2014 171 was observed at Brooks Camp with one remaining spring cub, the larger, lighter of the two. The family group was observed into October of 2014; 171 and the remaining spring cub were last observed together in 2014. The photos and videos below show 171 and her two spring cubs in 2014. What do you think? Could 610 be 171's larger, lighter 2014 spring cub? 'July 2014:' 2014.07.15: 171 and 2 spring cubs 07/15/2014 video by Various Videos 1 2014.07.18: 171 and her two spring cubs tree themselves near the grassy knoll in the lower river area 07/18/2014 video by JB Grace : 2014.07.19: Ranger Jeanne's 171 with spring cubs (610 larger, lighter cub?) flickr album has photos from 07/19//2014 'September 2014:' 2014.09.07 - 2014.09.28: '''Ranger Jeanne's 171 with spring cubs (610 larger, lighter cub?) flickr album has photos from various dates between 09/07/2014 - 09/28/2014 ' '''2014.09.16:' 171 and remaining spring cub (610?) with 435 Holly her spring cub (719) and her adopted yearling (503) video by JoeBear : 2014.09.21: 171 and her remaining spring cub (610?) video by JoeBear : 2014.09.28: 171 makes belly hole and nurses her remaining spring cub (610?) video by JoeBear: 2014.09.28: 171 and remaining spring cub (610?) video by JoeBear : 2014.09.28: 171 and her remaining spring cub (610?) video by DTB : 'October 2014:' 2014.10.05: Ranger Jeanne's 171 with spring cubs (610 larger, lighter cub?) has photos from 10/05/2014 2014.10.07: 171 with her remaining spring cub (610?) and 2.5 year-old subadult 500 Indy video by JoeBear : 2014.10.20: 171 with her remaining spring cub (610?) 10/20/2014 video by JoeBear : 2014.10.24: 171 with her remaining spring cub (610?) 10/24/2014 video by DTB : '2015:' In 2015, 610 is suspected to be a 1.5 year-old adandoned yearling. '2016:' In 2016, 610 is believed to be 2.5 years old 'September 2016:' 610 photos taken in September 2016 from 610's page in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book. 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 01.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 01 ZOOM.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 (zoom) 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 02.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 02 ZOOM.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 (zoom) 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 03.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 03 ZOOM.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 (zoom) 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 04.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 610 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 04 ZOOM.JPG|610 in 09/2016 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 (zoom) '2017:' In 2017, 610 is believed to be 3.5 years old. '2017 Bears of Brooks River Book Page:' 610 appears on page 34 of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book: 610 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 34.JPG|610 in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 610 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 34 IDENTIFICATION.JPG|610 Identification section of 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 610 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 34 LIFE HISTORY.JPG|610 Life History section of 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 34 'July 2017:' 610 is not listed on the unofficial July 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List 'November 2017:' 2017.11.09: 610 is a female per bear monitoring records per Ranger Dave 11/09/2017 09:30 comment : 610 INFO 610 IS FEMALE per BEAR MONITORING RECORDS via RDAVE 2017.11.09 09.30 COMMENT.JPG|610 is a female per bear monitoring records via Ranger Dave's 11/09/2017 09:30 comment 'Fall 2017:' 610 is listed on the unofficial Fall 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List '2018:' For 2018 season Category:Bear Book